Let us begin
by Countesscannibal
Summary: Sonja didn't have best start to life, living with her mother who suffers depression and started seeing a highly recommended psychiatrist, Dr. Lecter. But things change just before her 16th. Pre his incarceration. and um yeah crappy summary what the heck.
1. Chapter 1

_I hae some success with this when I last published it elsewhere, HannibalxOC. the OC is my own, and she is mine and I like her and well, I like to use her in all my Hannibal fics. If I put more up I hope you don't get confused, or give me some names because I can't think of any that suit. ^_^_  
_Anyway, Disclaimer, I don't own Hannibal or any character that the brilliant Thomas Harris created either. Sadly._  
_Enjoy xx_

* * *

Sonja let her bag fall to the floor and slung her jacket off by the door and heard her mother in the bedroom.

"I'm home mom" She shouted out, she didn't get an answer then walked across to the kitchen opening the fridge and taking out a can of coke, she went and knocked on her mother's bedroom door and heard a clatter, "Mom, are you alright?" She said, she was used to taking care of herself and at 15, she was pretty self-sufficient. But she also looked after her mother who had been doing better since seeing her psychiatrist, Dr Lecter several years ago and Sonja felt it was doing her good they spent more time together and went out more, it was usual for her to sometimes shut herself up though it happened less the episodes were quite bad, she had had to call Dr Lecter the last time hoping he could help. He had come over and it was the first time she had met him face to face she thanked him for coming over and he managed to talk her mother out of her room and calm her down, set her straight. Sonja had offered him a drink and something but he politely declined leaving with a wink, but she was grateful of his help. This time something seemed off, she opened the door and saw her mother sitting on the bed facing the window.  
"Mom?"  
"Not this time sweetie" She said and raised a gun to her head pulling the trigger.  
Sonja froze in the doorway, the can dropped out of her hand and spilt on the floor, she walked slowly over to her mother's body which fell back on the bed, blood spattered over it, pooling on the sheets. Sonja fell to her knees by the body and placed her head on her knees, she felt tears on her face soaking into her mother's trousers but she didn't feel anything emotionally just was just numb. It' wasn't long before she heard knocking on the door and she stood, tear stained and answered the door to the neighbour who flustered about her and called the cops and an ambulance which arrived under half an hour. She was seated on the couch in the arms of the neighbour, the police questioned her and she answered easily, it was obvious it was a suicide and they took her outside seating her on the trunk of a police van, getting her checked over while they removed her mother's body which she watched being wheeled into another ambulance, her vision slowed everything down, burning it into her memory the lights, smells, sounds and everything. The police had called up someone or other trying to find out if she had any next of kin or her mother had passed on any form of legal guardianship and after several calls they found out who would be looking after her. Sonja felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up seeing the face of Dr Lecter who looked her over.  
"Come one Sonja, you're coming with me" He held out his hand to her and helped her hop off the trunk and walked with her to his car. The drive to his house was silent, she gazed out of the window watching the scenery pass by and Hannibal watched her in his peripheral vision curious about his new ward.  
He had heard a great deal about her from her mother during their sessions, she had talked about her origin which made Sonja's high intelligence a surprise to her, about her interests and reading, her passion for history and learning, but she had failed to mention her eyes. That first time she had called him and asked him so nicely to come over and help her mother was the first time he had heard her voice and seen her. She was not what he expected, pale with light blond hair and her eyes, one green and one blue. Complete heterochromia, it fascinated him and he was captivated by her from first sight and had visited her image many times in his memory palace waiting for the next time he would see her.  
They entered his home and Sonja looked about her admiring the fine decor turning on the spot.  
"I'm sure you'll get used to it in time" He said watching her and she stopped to look at him his eyes glinting red in the light.  
"It's beautiful" She walked around looking at the paintings and antiques closely, "Did my mother speak to you about this...arrangement?"  
"Once, some years ago, we touched on the subject of you if anything were to happen to her but that was several years ago" He replied joining her as she looked.  
"So you had no idea?"  
"Not the slightest, though I have to say I'm not sure why she chose me"  
"She doesn't really have any others who she was close to, you were probably closest to her as her Doctor" She glanced at him and he understood.  
Hannibal stood and showed her about his large estate then taking to her room, a spare bedroom next to his and paused in her doorway, "I'm sure we'll get on just fine Sonja" He said.  
She turned to him after looking about the room and smiled, "I'm sure we will Dr Lecter"

* * *

_Let me know what you think ^_^ _


	2. Chapter 2

Days turned into weeks, Hannibal had secured her a scholarship at a Baltimore University after she turned sixteen and they saw ample amounts of each other. He helped her with resources and once he realised she had learnt some French and Italian gave her lessons in them along with other languages once she had mastered those, she had said, at the start that she enjoyed them but struggled with no one to practice with, glad that he was so learned in languages and so willing to teach her. He himself enjoyed the conversation in foreign tongue, sometimes about her subjects, he would try to catch her unawares speaking to her in Italian or Latin testing her. She helped out in the house where she could cleaning, dusting and made great use of his library. Sonja would sometimes shop for the two of them, she would help clean after his dinner parties but politely declined his invitation to join always saying she had work to do, which was true. They dined together in the evening since neither saw each other during the day, and rarely shared breakfast.  
Hannibal returned one morning from the local market with a bag of groceries and found Sonja drinking some tea.  
"I brought you some fresh fruit" He said placing the bag on the table.  
"What kind?"  
"Your favourite" He said with a smile as she gave him a sceptic look then proceeded to look in the bag taking out a box of fresh strawberries smiling. She took them over to the sink and washed them, then cut them up into a bow. She moved to one of the counters as Hannibal took a seat at the table and watched as she ate the counter her back to him, "Am I not allowed any" She had a piece on her fork and brushed it against her lips and turned her head to him with a smile, "If you ask nicely" She smiled and ate the piece.  
Hannibal stood and stepped behind her placing his arms either side of her and placed his face next to hers. She lifted up her fork, strawberry speared on it and lifted it to his face, the smell mixing with the smell of her skin, honey. He opened his mouth but she moved the fork to hers and ate the strawberry herself laughing at his face before finally giving him one. They finished the bowl and Hannibal took it to the sink washing I up leaving it on the side to dry. She smiled over at him and he returned it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the feedback, I hope this is better for everyone and just reading it. _

* * *

It was a year since she had been with Hannibal, her seventeenth was two weeks away and she was comfortably settled in Hannibal's home, enjoying his company greatly. He had taught her a great deal, more than she would ever need for her course but she had massive capacity for learning and she found him to be a fountain of knowledge and welcome to answer any question she asked.

They had grown fairly close and had come to enjoy each other's company, Sonja welcoming any conversation or contact with Hannibal, and likewise his interest on her grew daily and he found that no other compared to her. He waited patiently for her to take the next step slowly ever so gently leading her towards it with skill and subtlety.

She walked through the rain back to his house, closing the door she removed her coat and hugged herself before walking to her room, she didn't encounter Hannibal on the way and quickly removed her damp clothes changing into a large t-shirt.

"You're back later than usual Sonja" she turned and placed a hand on her chest not entirely used to him sneaking around so silently.

"I walked" she said and stepped over to him in her doorway.

"Where were you" He asked

She raised her brow, "I'm sure you already know"

"I want to hear it from you"

She looked at him, "I was visiting my mother's grave, it's been a year, you know that" She said and lent into him, he embraced her for a few moments then she parted turned.

"Do you want me to stay" She paused and looked at him sideways.

"Best not" She walked to her bed and sat down, Hannibal left her room and she heard his door close.

She was sat like that for some time in the dark before she felt the chill of the room, pressure bearing down on her so she stood and walked out of her room and down the corridor to Hannibal's, opening the door quietly and crept across the room, sliding under the covers facing away from him. He sensed her presence but didn't moved when she slid into the bed, he knew she would join him but wouldn't advance, not yet not till she was ready.  
After that night she spent more in his bed, she slid under the covers and he felt her heat and the smell of honey, enjoying the closeness just out of reach and testing his restraint every night she chose to join him.

"Do you always go out with a contact in Sonja" He turned to her one night, she was evidently surprised he was awake and sat up looking at him.

"What?" He watched her waiting, "Yeah...I find I draw less...unwanted attention that way" She lay back down but kept her eyes on him.

"You shouldn't hide your eyes, or yourself" He said to her and she looked away from his maroon eyes and said nothing, "I'll leave them be, its your choice though I much prefer you without them" She turned away from him and closed her eyes ending the conversation but letting his words seep in.

* * *

_Feedback welcome, ^_^ xx_


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal set out the last dish before his quests, a couple of professors and doctors and took just seat, they were in a discussion about his latest article when the front door shut somewhere downstairs.

"There's rumour that you have someone living with you" one said as Hannibal rose.

"To put rumour at rest, I do I was given guardianship of her when her mother passed away"

"A girl?" Another said and Hannibal nodded. He opened the door just as Sonja walked passed with her bag.

"Sonja" She stopped and sighed turning to him he gestured for her to step in, "We were just talking about you, I thought I might introduce you to my guests"

Sonja forced a smile and stepped in looking at the faces as Hannibal introduced them. she nodded to a professor who she knew from the university. She was asked a few questions which she answered.

"I'm afraid I have a great deal of work and I'm sure you'd all like to get on and start your meal" She smiled again and wished them bon appetite before leaving. Hannibal returned to the table after shutting the door.

"She is quite a beautiful creature, that heterochromia"

"Yes, how do you manage it, something like that living in your home" Another added.

"She is beautiful, and a pleasure to have as company" Was all he said, avoiding saying anything too rash.

Outside the door Sonja had decided to stay a moment to listen and scoffed at the comments of the men, but felt a strange flutter in her chest when Hannibal had called her beautiful. At that she left for her room settling down to her study.  
Back in the room they had finished their meal when one of them spoke up.

"Dr Lecter...How old is Sonja" It was the professor that knew her from the university.

"Seventeen" Lecter said before taking a sip of wine and appreciating the comments about Sonja that followed.

* * *

_I know it is really short but I needed a filler. _


	5. Chapter 5

Another year passed quicker than Sonja could remember as she stood by the sink cleaning up the dishes from their lunch, She would finish her courses in the University in a few weeks and face graduation, she was making plans for the year after looking at homes and work in Rome. She spoke several languages fluently and was studying another with Lecter's help.

Hannibal sat at the table behind her and watched her before standing up and walking over,"It's your birthday soon, and I had something in mind" He said as he approached.

Sonja turned and gave him a quizzical look, "You want to do something for my...birthday?...I've never done anything for my birthday...ever"

Hannibal placed an envelope next to her and she opened it revealing two tickets to the opera, 'Dr Faust', he watched her face light up and look up at him. "The opera...that's...amazing" She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek then let go beginning to walk away then paused turning to him, "I...I don't have anything to wear to this sort of thing", she bit her lip and he smiled and winked at her.

"I'll see to that"

Sonja opened her mouth to speak but but smiled at him instead, "I dread to know what you have in mind" Then she left Lecter in the room.

He knew exactly what to get, she would turn heads and be talked about for all the right reasons and she would be on his arm.

The night arrived and Sonja stood in the entrance hall facing the full length mirror, she wore a long black dress in a grecian style, with silver clasps on the straps and under the bust, her shoes were black heels just as expensive peeking out from the hem of the dress. She had curled her pale hair and put it up in a style that suited her dress the length leaving some strands to fall on her shoulder, she was attempting to put the necklace Hannibal had brought when he appeared behind her and took the claps doing it up for her, brushing a few strands of hair from her shoulder and placing a kiss on it, she smiled at the gesture and watched as he looked at her reflection.

"You look stunning Sonja" He placed his hands on her arms.

"Thank you...but then, you've always found me beautiful right" She said recalling the conversation she overheard some time ago she turned to look at him.

"Yes" He moved his hand to her exposed neck and traced it up to her jawline then stopped, then he took her hand placing it on the crook of his elbow and they left the house, Hannibal drove them to the theatre once there he exited the car and opened the door for her helping her out all the while watching the faces of those around her smiling inwardly at the reactions.

Sonja gripped his arm as they stepped up to the entrance feeling eyes roam over her, he placed a reassuring hand on hers and they passed through the threshold, then lead to their balcony seats by a shy steward, all the while hearing whispers about them.

Once seated Sonja lent over to him, "You're cruel you know that" He smiled and winked.

* * *

_Hoped you liked this one, it's getting there and I'm enjoying writing it. Not sure how far I plan on going with it yet. R&R please, the feedback is useful. x_


	6. Chapter 6

It took them longer to get out of the theatre than it did to get in, Hannibal was constantly stopped by some fellow doctor or acquaintance of his who were glad to see him and of course, Sonja was introduced, smiled exchanged and all the while she saw the same look of envy or jealousy written over each new face.

By the time they had managed to leave the building and return to the car it was near midnight, Sonja let her eyes close and a sigh escape her lips leaning her head back against the head rest as the engine started up.

"Tired?" He asked her

"No...I thought we would never get out" She replied and turned her head to him, he smiled.

They reached the house as it began to rain and quickly entered, removing jackets they headed to their rooms. Hannibal stopped outside his room and stopped Sonja from carrying on to hers, she looked at him, he put his hand to her face and stepped closer, their bodies inches apart and waited. Sonja let him caress her face before the silence became unbearable and she closed the gap between them, sealing her lips against his.

She closed her eyes and became lost in the sensation, his hand slid to the back of her head and his other arm wrapped about her waist.

She didn't know when they entered his room, he released her and his hands found the straps of her dress sliding them off her shoulders and letting the dress pool at the feet, then she began removing his tie and shirt letting them join her dress before he took hold of her again and they fell together on the bed.

Hannibal sat up in the bed, the cover over his lower half reading a book, he heard the bathroom door open and looked up seeing Sonja come out with the sheet wrapped around her. She paused at the end of the bed and tilted her head looking at him as he put the book down, she put a hand in her hair and ruffled the already messy locks smiling at him.

Hannibal took in the imaged and placed it in that room, her room, in his mind palace where he could look upon her whenever he wanted, he beckoned her back to him and then climbed onto the bed sliding over to him and resting her head on his shoulder, her hand tracing shapes on his chest slowly before stopping, her hand falling limp as she fell asleep.

* * *

_Don't hate me for the shortness of the chapter... there is a reason behind it as well as the fact I've been busy and revising this story so it has several more chapters. There are a few to come yet, and I have another Hannibal fic on the go that I haven't published just yet. anyway, thanks for the reviews so far, and reading this full stop, makes me want to keep writing. _

_I have a 'sequel' sort of to this, it's all part of the same story so it's all going together, but I have two chapter in after this before I skip his incarceration however I feel like I should have at least three before I do so...any ideas for a chapter before she moves to Rome? _


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up to the smell of breakfast drifting into the room and stretched in the bed, rolling over onto her back then sitting up, found his shirt from the previous night and slipped it on doing up some of the buttons before exiting the room following the delicious scent.

Hannibal was seated at the table drinking a coffee and reading the paper laid on the table next to his empty plate, he looked up as she entered and stared as she walked across the room to the seat opposite him taking the sight of her, She seated herself and tucked into the meal he had made for her, we stayed in silence for some time but a comfortable silence that neither of us minded.

"I'm having guests over on Sunday, I was wondering if you would like to join" He spoke so calmly, not looking up, it was the same thing he asked whenever he had planned a dinner party, but she had always declined.

"I have some...I think I have..." She started when she realised didn't have any work to complete and had no real reason not to go, "Yeah, I'll join you" She smiled as he looked up feigning surprise that she had accepted, he knew last night would change everything.

"Oh, and I've found a beautiful apartment in Rome, overlooking the river at a decent price I might place and offer on it at some point" Or so he thought.

She stood and took the dishes to the sink, washed them and leaving them to dry before leaving him to read his paper drink his coffee.

The only major change was that we now shared a room, they spent more time together than before but others may have seen that as something developing over time she had been living with him for three years. They were subtle in their exchanges in public and only to the trained eye could it be seen that we were in fact an item of sorts.

Hannibal was never openly possessive of her either but he saw how their eyes lingered on her longer than needed as they sat around the dinner table that Sunday evening.

Hannibal placed her next to him at the table, one guest next to her and the other two opposite whilst he was at the head of the table. She helped him bring in the dishes and clear up out of habit and took advantage of those moments alone in the kitchen to slide a hand around her waist and trace his lips along her neck before she reluctantly slipped away from him and returned to the dining room.

When he returned she was engaged in an animated conversation with one of the professors at the table and he took his seat taking his wine and watching her as he does with his red eyes flickering red in the dimming light, she caught his gaze momentarily before looking back at the professor.

Sonja stayed at the table, now lit with candles while Hannibal showed his guests out, she sat with a glass of wine when he walked in stepped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders gently massaging. She let her head fall back against the chair and closed my eyes letting the feeling wash over me as he worked. He stopped too soon for her liking and she opened her eyes and looked up at him looking back his eyes glinting red beckoning.


End file.
